The Garden Tournament
by Sefran
Summary: The wars are over and the Garden's trust each other, what better to test their friendship than with a brutal fight tournament.


Night time Saviour   
  
  
Squall lay on his bed in deep thought, something he never did enjoy doing to much.   
  
_"2 year's it been since the confrontation of Ultimecia, 2 year's since Galbadia was waging war wherever it could, and now the treaty has been signed, I bet no one ever saw that coming."_   
  
Yesterday, all 3 Garden's, Balamb, Trabia, and Galbadia, had signed a peace treaty declaring that from then on, no acts of violence would be committed between the Gardens, and all missions requesting against this would be discarded immediately. It also stated that any act of war against any of the Garden's would force the other 2, to intervene in matter by assisting in anyway possible. In short it was declaring that the Garden's would work together.   
  
Squall being Balamb Garden commander was forced to attend the signing, along with Headmaster Cid.   
  
_"Why did I have to go, I mean, some people might hate me for it and attempt some kind of assassination or something, ah, man I thinking to much again."_   
  
He turns his head and looks at his clock, 10:34pm.   
  
"Hmmm, the cafeteria should still be open to SeeD's now."   
  
He got up off his bed and walked over to the door. Realizing how long he'd been lying there he decided to go the long way round to the Cafeteria to stretch his legs.   
  
_"It's been a while since and just 'looked' at the Garden, I have to admit how nice it looks, especially at night when you don't have those bloody junior's running around mucking about."_   
  
Squall strolled round the base of Garden passing the Car Park, Library and past the Training Centre. Suddenly Squall heard a scream from the innards of the Training Centre. Thinking nothing of it he continued to walk until he heard another scream then a huge thud and crash.   
  
"It's gonna be one of those stupid kids from that gang that hangs around here, better check it out."   
  
He casually walked into the jungle filled area and took left as he usually did. Slowly strolling through, passing the broken fence that still hadn't been fixed despite his orders. Another large crash was heard followed with a mighty roar, A T-Rexaur.   
  
Squall broke into a run towards the sound to find a middle aged women slumped on the floor under a fallen tree almost on top of her, just resting on the branch of an opposite tree. His vision quickly diverted from the women to the T-Rexaur attacking her, it didn't seem hurt and attacked in anyway, it was obvious that the women wasn't here to fight.   
  
He drew his Lion Heart and ran at full speed towards the beast, moments before it rammed into the fallen women. The blade slashed both it's lower legs forcing it to the ground. It stood a little shakily and swung it's tail at Squall who ducked just below with his blade held out, catching it's vulnerable tail slicing it clean of with blood spurting everywhere from the decapitated end. The beast roared in anger and pain and charged head first for Squall.   
  
"Blizaraga," Squall whispered.   
  
The ball of energy formed and the ice surrounded the T-Rexaur in mid run, freezing it on the spot. Taking the opportunity Squall stood his stance and horizontally sliced through the frozen beast leaving only a shimmer of blue from his Lion Heart's energy still melting a small slice through the ice. Nothing moved for about 5 seconds, Squall stood perfectly still, then suddenly, the prison and ice shattered dropping the T-Rexaur on the floor in two, giving off no blood as it was still frozen from the Blizaraga.   
  
Squall slowly stood from his kneeling position and walked over to the women laying there. Lifting the tree out of the way he dragged her from the stump and lay her out straight on the floor.   
  
"Aw, crap, I can't handle this."   
  
She was beaten up pretty bad, bones broken and dislocated and blood and cuts all over her body, probably more under her blouse and skirt.   
  
"Curaga."   
  
Her wounds slowly closed and her bones mended as the green glow dissipated into nothing.   
  
"That ought to do it," Squall mumbled   
  
She was still out cold and probably had a lot of un-cured wounds inside her. Squall's magic just wasn't powerful enough. He lifted her in his arms while, casting Protect around them to stop any attacks, walked out of the Training Centre and headed for the Infirmary. Squall looks at his watch, 10:58pm, the doctor would be going in 2 minutes.   
  
He rounded the corner for the Infirmary and caught the Doctor as she was just leaving.   
  
"Squall, what happened?" The doctor asked.   
  
"I was taking a walk to the Cafeteria when I heard a lot of noise from the Training Centre," he exclaimed, while moving the women into the Infirmary and laying her down on a cot. "When I got to her, she was unconscious under a tree with a T-Rexaur charging at her, I cast Curaga, but I doubt it cured her of everything."   
  
"Hmmmm," looking the women over. "She'll be fine now, a little rest and clean up here there will do the trick."   
  
"Thank you Dr. Kadawaki," Squall thanked. "Please call me in the morning when she regains consciousness, I'd like to ask a few questions, like who she is, she isn't a student of the Garden I know that."   
  
"Very well Commander, I'll call you to interrogate this dangerous person in the morning," giving a chuckle after she had finish.   
  
"Yes, very good doctor, good night."   
  
"Good night Commander."   
  
As Squall left he heard another giggle from within the Infirmary, he rolled his eyes and headed back to his dorm.   
  
_"No food for me tonight."_   
  
  
  
Authors Notes: How's this mystery women the ay. I'll be doing the next chapter very soon because I know what I'm gonna put, this one is just to get the ball rolling, the next ones should be longer. Please review, it's my first fic and need to know how to improve. 


End file.
